


Condescending adoration

by RoyallyRevolutionary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ancestors (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heads up for the, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fem!reader - Freeform, human reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyRevolutionary/pseuds/RoyallyRevolutionary
Summary: Yeah, so this happened.I've got the whole thing written down but I need to review and correct each chapter a dozen times before I'm satisfied with it.Beware though, because I will dive into unsettling topics like slavery and suicide.





	Condescending adoration

They had told you to sit still and act upon her every command. You had just stared at the weird grey alien creatures who had kidnapped you from your home planet and latched a gold collar around your neck until they were creeped out. You were not going to give them the satisfaction of an answer, oh, hell no. Not after staying for who knows how long in a room- cage, filled with way too many humans.

They wanted to dress you up in some kind of pink silk attire, you kicked and screamed and ran from them, but the collar was fastened to the wall, and each time you tightened the chain the pressure in your neck forced you to face them head-on; you were not going to let these aliens touch your body.

A man stormed into the room, a violet cape twirling behind him, his voice roared with irritation.

"Vwhat the fuck is this ruckus!" he spat at the aliens trying to hold you down, the fins at the side of his face were flaring with anger.

"Orphaner! The human won't comply, we are just trying to make her presentable, but she won't stop fussing!" stammered a female alien holding your head, you bitted down hard on her hand and she screamed releasing you, blue blood coating your lips. It tasted weird and you wanted to get rid of the flavor.

The 'Orphaner' growled and made his way towards you, you weren't expecting the aliens to release you and you fell, before you could stand up a boot made contact with your side.

Hard.

You clutched your stomach, air rushing out of your lungs and gulped for oxygen, tears prickled at the corner of your eyes, fuck him, you were not going to cry in front of your kidnappers. The Orphaner crouched before you and grabbed your chin, twisting your head so you were facing up at him.

"Listen nowv vwermin, Her Imperious Condescension is going to arrivwe at any moment so you are going to dress up and play the fucking pet" he hardened his grip on your chin and you moved your head trying to get rid of his hold, you saw your opening and bitted down hard once again. He snarled and slapped you across the face "I svwear I'll be the one to rip your guts if you so much as fucking disobey her, understood?" you looked up at his towering form and saw his fist clutching the shining blue weapon at his side.

He stood up and motioned at the other aliens to continue dressing you up, you complied like a rag doll but not without narrowing your eyes at him, he crossed his arms "I don't think you understand your place vwernim, if it vwere for me you vwould already be choking on your blood" he growled this last part and you felt your courage start to slip away, did you even stood a chance against this creature, he could easily rip your neck open with those threatening fangs. You focused on the scar on his face hoping he had withered in pain when he had obtained it. You were not going to let your fear show even if your eyes burned from the repressed tears.

"The moment Meenah gets tired of you I vwill be the first one to cull you mutant" the Orphaner barked before leaving, some of the aliens around you seemed scandalized by him using the Condesce's name.

Not that you knew this.

Not long after, the aliens finished with you and left you alone. You stared down at your body, the room was dim now, so it was hard to make out the pink clothing, if it could be called that, because it didn't do much to cover your body.

You could feel a deep purple bruise starting to form on your stomach.

You sat down on the cold metal floor and pressed your back against the wall, the memories of the earth being ravaged by grey creatures flashed in your mind, the constant anxiety of being chased, the fear of being captured and kept in a crate filled with hundreds.

You placed your face in your arms and listened to the machinery of the spaceship around you. At least you hoped you were in that damned red ship and not in the shuttles where they experimented with humans, the things you heard in the crate didn't leave much to the imagination.

Though the thought of being latched to a bedroom's wall wearing almost nothing didn't exactly ease your thoughts.


End file.
